dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Fujiki Naohito
Profile *'Name:' 藤木直人 (ふじき　なおひと) *'Name (romaji):' Fujiki Naohito *'Profession:' Actor and singer *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Sakura-shi, Chiba, Japan *'Height:' 180cm *'Weight:' 65kg *'Star sign:' Cancer *'Blood type:' A *'Family:' Wife and two children *'Talent agency:' CUBE Group About Fujiki Naohito became an actor when he won a casting competition during his college years at Waseda University. Fujiki is also a pop singer and has held many concerts all around Japan. He married his long time girlfriend in 2005 and she gave birth to their first child in December of 2006. TV Shows *Haru (TV Tokyo, 2019) *Natsuzora (NHK, 2019) *Good Doctor (Fuji TV, 2018) *Final Cut (KTV, 2018) *Segodon (NHK, 2018) *Haha ni Naru (NTV, 2017) *Uso no Sensou (KTV, 2017) *The Last Cop (NTV, 2016) *Watashi Kekkon Dekinain Janakute, Shinain desu (TBS, 2016) *37.5°C no Namida (TBS, 2015) *Kokoro ga Pokitto ne (Fuji TV, 2015) *Nobunaga Concerto (Fuji TV, 2014) *Sayonara Watashi (NHK, 2014) *Mori Mitsuko wo Ikita Onna (Fuji TV, 2014) *Kagi no Kakatta Heya SP (Fuji TV, 2014) *Doctor X ~ Gekai Daimon Michiko 2 (TV Asahi, 2013) *Last Cinderella (Fuji TV, 2013) *Oyari Haishaku Yoidore Kotoji Tomegaki (NHK, 2013) *Onna Nobunaga (Fuji TV, 2013) *PRICELESS (Fuji TV, 2012) *Mikeneko Holmes no Suiri (NTV, 2012) *Taira no Kiyomori (NHK, 2012) *Sengyou Shufu Tantei ~Watashi wa Shadow (TBS, 2011) *Shiawase ni Narou yo (Fuji TV, 2011) *Control ~ Hanzai Shinri Sousa (Fuji TV, 2011) *Hotaru no Hikaru 2 (NTV, 2010) as Takano Seiichi *Saigo no Yakusoku (Fuji TV, 2010) *Naka nai to Kimeta Hi (Fuji TV, 2010) *Ikemen Shin Sobaya Tantei (NTV, 2009) as Higuchi Juntaro *Yako no Kaidan (TV Asahi, 2009) as Sayama Michio *Ikemen Sobaya Tantei (NTV, 2009) as Higuchi Juntaro *Shibatora (Fuji TV, 2008) as Fujiki Kojiro *Around 40 (TBS, 2008) as Okamura Keitaro *Proposal Daisakusen SP (Fuji TV, 2008) as Tada Tetsuya *Hotaru no Hikari (NTV, 2007) as Takano Seiichi *Proposal Daisakusen (Fuji TV, 2007) as Tada Tetsuya *1 Litre no Namida SP as Mizuno Hiroshi (Fuji TV, 2007) *Message (MBS, 2006) as Sugiyama Toshi *Galcir (NTV, 2006) as Kitajima Shinnosuke *Kobayakawa Nobuki no Koi (Fuji TV, 2006) as Nishi Kyosuke *1 Litre no Namida (Fuji TV, 2005) as Mizuno Hiroshi *Tsumiki Kuzushi Shinso (2005) *Hoshi ni Negai Wo (Fuji TV, 2005) *Slow Dance (Fuji TV, 2005) as Serizawa Eisuke *Shukumei (WOWOW TV, 2004) as Uryu Akihiko *Itoshi Kimi e (Fuji TV, 2004) as Azumi Shunsuke *Taikoki (Fuji TV, 2003) as Oda Nobunaga *Kou Kou Kyoushi 2003 (TBS, 2003) as Koga Ikumi *Nurse no Oshigoto 4 (Fuji TV, 2002) *Hatsu Taiken (Fuji TV, 2002) as Hirota Takumi *Antique (Fuji TV, 2001) as Ono Yusuke *Platonic Sex (Fuji TV, 2001, story 4) as Tanba *Love Revolution (Fuji TV, 2001) as Suga Eiichiro *Nurse no Oshigoto 3 (Fuji TV, 2000) *Asuka as Hayata Shunsaku (NHK, 1999) *P.S. Genki desu, Shunpei (TBS, 1999) *Oni no Sumika (Fuji TV, 1999) *Nanisama! (TBS, 1998) as Takasugi Makio *Happy Mania (Fuji TV, 1998) *Great Teacher Onizuka (Fuji TV, 1998) as Saejima Ryuji *Don't Worry (Fuji TV, 1998) *Meitantei Hokenshitsu no Obasan (TV Asahi, 1997) *Sekaide Ichiban Yasashii Ongaku (Fuji TV, 1996) TV Show Theme Songs *''CRIME OF LOVE'', Yako no Kaidan (2009) *''Iindaze'', Ikemen Sobaya Tantei (2009) *''Tuning Note'', Hari-kei (2007) *''HEY!FRIENDS'', Galcir (2006) *''Shukumei'', Shukumei (2004) *''Namida no Iro'', Kochira Hon Ikegami Sho (2002) Movies *Hotaru no Hikari (2012) *Baby, Baby, Baby! (2009) *Hana Yori Dango -Final- (2008) *Jam Films S (2005) *G@me (2003) *Dragon Head (2003) *Nurse no Oshigoto - The Movie (2002) *That's Cunning! Shijo Saidan no Sakusen (1996) *Hana Yori Dango (1995) Recognitions *'14th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Summer 2010):' Best Supporting Actor - Hotaru no Hikari 2 *'11th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jul-Sep 2007):' Best Supporting Actor - Hotaru no Hikari *'2004 Japan Academy Awards:' Best Newcomer for G@me *'32nd Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Supporting Actor for Hatsu Taiken (2002) Trivia *Naohito has an older twin brother. *Graduated from Waseda University's College of Science and Techonology, majoring in Applied Mathematics and Information Science. He had completed his degree with a thesis on Lotka-Volterra Equation. External Links *Official site *JDorama.com *Japanese Wikipedia Category:JSinger Category:JActor